If You Could See Him Now
by saltandburnit
Summary: After Sabo's reunion with his younger brother, he feels like there are a few things he needs to say to the member of their family that's no longer there. Brotherly Fic. (Plus extra chapter with Luffy and Sabo's reunion)
1. Chapter 1

**If You Could See Him Now**

**Summary:** After Sabo's reunion with his younger brother, he feels like there's a few things he needs to say to the member of their family that's no longer there.

A/N: This isn't Legacy… I promise I'll write that one next, this just couldn't leave me alone. Sorry. Hope you like it, though. I'm not used to writing fan fiction in first person nor am I very familiar with Sabo so bear with me…

* * *

Ace? Oi, Ace. Man, I can't believe you're gone. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Marineford in time. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I was alive. You must be looking for me up there, only I'm still down here. Stalking our little brother. Heh.

I saw him, you know. I met him in the New World. He was so surprised to see me. That's when I realized you both thought me dead. I swear, I had no idea. I had imagined you had got my letter and believed I was on my way to freedom. Though, I never became a pirate as I set out too. Sorry about that. But the Revolutionaries are good too. They're fighting for freedom and I'm happy to be a part of it.

I kept track of you two. I smiled when I saw your bounties, I laughed when I saw them increase. And… well… a small spark of satisfaction flared when the news of Luffy punching that Celestial Dragon came through. Regardless of whether he did it for me or not, take that sucker! Hehe.

I'm so proud of you both. You found yourself a family Ace, your very own nakama, a place where you belong. And you protected our brother till the end. The same brother you once told me to kill… Weird how things turn out, huh?

As for him… I watched the footage from Marineford. At first I had a hard time believing that was him. Aah, but you know, I should have known even after all these years he'd still chase after you. And when he finally caught up, you… Never mind.

Then that rubber idiot disappeared for two years. _Why do you two have to make me worry so much? _ I thought he was dead! I guess it served me right. Then the newspapers started talking about him again "_THE STRAWHATS ARE BACK!_" And I knew exactly what I had to do.

Letting another one of you die without meeting with him again was out of the question. My search for him lasted about two months and when I saw him in front of me… We started fighting. Haha, come on, what were you expecting? I wanted to see how much stronger he had got. Man, he's _so much stronger._ And that move? The Red Hawk? I couldn't believe my eyes. Ace, it felt like you were there…

We didn't stay together for long, though. I had to get back and he had his journey to continue. I'm sure he's somewhere ahead now, making his way to Raftel.

If you could see him now, Ace…

He's still going on about becoming the Pirate King…

Ace…

I believe him.

* * *

A/N: This didn't come out as good as I expected it to be. It's so small! Why is it small? Might rewrite it at some point. Marking it as incomplete, coz I might make a second chapter with Sabo and Luffy's reunion. Will see. Please leave a review!


	2. Extra

**If You Could See Him Now**

**Summary:** After Sabo's reunion with his younger brother, he feels like there's a few things he needs to say to the member of their family that's no longer there. Plus extra chapter with Luffy and Sabo's reunion.

* * *

_The blond haired man smiled nervously when he found the person he was looking for. This was bound to be awkward and there wasn't even a guarantee that he would get the information he was hoping for. But the alternative was not asking at all and spend who knows how long out of his mind with worry._

_ The dining hall was loud, though not quite enough to keep their conversation as private as he would have liked. However it would have to make do. This was a good a chance as any._

_ Slowly, carefully he took a seat next to the black-haired woman, who kept stealing glances around and back at her food as if she was expecting something to happen to it and then turned gloomier each time nothing did. At some point she noticed him staring at her and turned to give him a polite smile._

"_Can I help you?" She asked, a little guarded._

"_I sure hope so…" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "You're Nico Robin, right? Member of the Straw Hat Pirates?"_

"_Yes. Might I ask who wants to know?"_

_ He didn't need to hear anything else. Instantly he leaned in closer to her and frantically whispered: "Why are you here? What's going on? Where is _Luffy_?"_

_ If the woman was surprised by his outburst, she didn't show it, keeping her face expressionless. "Why do you ask?"_

"_He's alive… _Isn't he_?"_

"_Who are you?" She insisted._

_ Realizing he wasn't getting an answer in any other way, he sighed and gave in. "I'm his brother."_

* * *

_I should remember to thank Robin at some point_, I thought, making my way to what should be the port the Straw Hats' ship was docked at. I wondered if she had told him I'm alive. Then again she had seemed like quite the secretive person so there was a good chance she hadn't mentioned me yet. I wasn't exactly sure if that was better or worse. _Well, I guess I'll play it by ear._

Their ship was unsurprisingly easy to spot. Full of color and playfulness that it almost _screamed_ Luffy at me. And if that wasn't enough the huge straw-hatted Jolly Roger on the sail and flag gave an extra hint. I had to admit, it was pretty amazing.

The question was how to proceed from here. Should I just…um… like go aboard? Call him out? Wait for them to come out? Were they even in there? Eh, I'd just find out.

Knowing this wasn't my brightest plan yet, I tried to climb aboard the ship only to realize it was quite hard to do so without a ladder. Let's just say I fell back somewhat… ungracefully, to say the least. My shenanigans must have been loud though, because suddenly I could hear footsteps on the deck and soon enough a dark silhouette showed up at the railing.

And even though I hadn't seen him in twelve years, I didn't need the straw hat in his head to tell me who he was. But seriously, since when was luck on my side? I decided to show up at the night when Luffy was on watch. Wow.

"Oi, you!" He called, leaning over the railing. "What are you trying to do?"

I grinned up at him. Despite everything I had heard, the state he was in in the newspaper article, he was just fine.

"I'm trying to get on the ship!" I laughed.

"Why?"

"I've been looking for you, Luffy!"

"Huh? Who are you?"

We were being a little _too _loud, especially at this time of night, not to mention I could barely see him, so it was time to do something about it. "Look, man, either let me up or come down here!"

After considering it for barely a second, he jumped down. Luffy studied me for a moment, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to see me better. With my hood on that darkened most of my face I imagined he wasn't going to have any luck with it. On the other hand, I could see him almost perfectly. The familiar face, the scar under his eye I had never dared to ask how he got, those huge eyes that were always filled with emotion. Some things had changed though. Not just the more grown up features on his face, or the muscles that made him look more manly. The huge X on his chest seemed to be _screaming_ at me, _accusing _me. Because I knew where that scar had come from.

And I hadn't been there to stop it.

As I looked at him, there was something I needed to check. Because it was a different thing watching your little brother kick ass on a screen at Sabaondy and seeing it for yourself.

"So, you're the man with the 400 million bounty?" I smirked at him. "Prove it."

The next few minutes were… interesting. At first Luffy refused to fight for no apparent reason and to be fair I can't blame him for that. But then I attempted, already knowing it wouldn't work, to get on the ship and sure enough he immediately pushed me away.

I have to admit, he _did_ do as I asked. He proved it alright. It made me remember all those fights we had as kids and realize something. They had been exactly that. _Kid's fights_. The little kid in the straw hat who couldn't throw a punch without accidentally hitting someone (usually himself) from the recoil had grown into a young man in a straw hat who could kick ass.

Could kick _my_ ass.

And wasn't that just a little frustrating? Sure, it was something to be proud of. And I _was_. But if I had to be completely honest with myself I was a bit disappointed to have lost.

Even so, lying down on my back, with Luffy looking curiously down at me, I couldn't help but laugh. He had really come a long way. What was even more fun was that somehow my hood managed to stay in place and my little brother still had no idea who I was. And it was about time he knew.

"Wow, Luffy," I chuckled. "You've gotten _good_, little brother."

He did a comical double take at that. "What?"

Slowly, I stood up, a smirk appearing on my face. "You didn't recognize me yet?" Luffy was staring at me, face blank, not understanding. His eyes were wide, though, and I thought that maybe he was slowly getting it.

Still, it would be easier to help him out a little, so I pulled my hood off. Guilt settled in my stomach at the boy's soft gasp and the shocked look he gave me. He and Ace really believed I was dead, huh? Who had told them that?

"S-Sabo?" He asked, almost trembling with emotion. "_Sabo_?"

I smiled at him encouragingly, hoping to turn the pain in his expression to something much brighter. "Oh, good. I was starting to believe you forgot about me."

Luffy was openly shaking now, wavering unsurely, not knowing whether he should back off or come closer. Tears had gathered in his eyes, threatening to spill. Ok, perhaps this conversation was more long overdue than I had thought. "B-but… But Dogra said!"

_Ah. So it was Dogra._

"Dogra said you- you _died_!"

"I know, Lu, I know…"

Our fight and his yelling attracted the attention of his crew and one by one they gathered on the deck, looking at us with confusion. It had taken them quite long, actually, perhaps they had thought he could handle it. I looked up at them, studying them.

The first two I noticed (the first two _anyone_ would notice) were an actual walking _skeleton_ of all things and a large cyborg. Yeah, it'd be better if I didn't dwell on them for now. Most of his crew were starting at us worriedly and some with just plain curiosity. The swordsman from the bounty posters, the one with the green hair, was studying us stoically. My eyes eventually fell on Robin who clearly recognized me and gave me a small smile.

"Is that really you?" Luffy whispered, gaining my attention again. His voice was quiet, not daring to hope. Not after Ace.

"Yeah, Lu. You missed me?"

I didn't need to say anything else. In the blink of an eye my little brother was in my arms, his face hidden in the crook of my neck, his black hair tingling my nose. His own arms were wrapped around me tightly, as if he wouldn't dare to let me go again. My coat quickly became moist but I didn't mind; not one bit.

With tears of my own, I buried my face in his hair and tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I took so long." _I'm sorry I didn't get to see you, too, Ace._

And he didn't ask me how I was alive. I doubt he really cared at all. Luffy was never one to care for details.

Especially when miracles were involved.

"You've gotten so strong, Luffy," I murmured and he cried harder. Almost like it was painful to hear. I wonder why. "Yet you're still a crybaby, huh?"

With that he laughed, a joyful, carefree sound that I hadn't heard in far too long. I almost slapped myself. What was I thinking? Why did I take so long to reveal myself?

"_You're Luffy's brother?" Robin asked, a hint of surprise in her voice. "I didn't know he had another brother apart from Ace."_

"_Yeah, he probably wouldn't mention me. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm dead."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Long story." I shrugged. "So, please. Tell me. Is he alive? What happened?"_

"_Mm," she nodded. "He's alive." A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "He's getting stronger."_

A few moments later he eventually let go of me and wiped away his tears with the back of his sleeve. Looking up at me, his eyes shining with a newfound emotion, he gave me his trademark wide grin, the one which seemed to envelop his entire face. I chuckled at that and, with an arm around his shoulders we headed back to his ship to spend some time together and for me to meet the rest of his crew.

And their expressions were simply priceless.

But funny as they were, they could never be as amazing as the one of my grinning little brother.

_It's good to see you again, Luffy._

* * *

A/N: Eh. This could have been so much better. I hope it isn't _too _bad, though. Please do a review and check out my other story _Cold Blooded Fate_ which is what I'll be working on from now on. Also, do check out my YouTube account under the name _musikfun356_ for my two One Piece videos (and more to come).  
Ok, enough with the shameless advertising. Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
